I Want to Have Your Children!
by NekoKayiaResaKeilor
Summary: Ivan and Alfred have reached a critical point in their relationship when Alfred's attitude toward Ivan seems to take an abrupt change for the worse. Ivan becomes concerned, wondering what exactly he did to cause Alfred's strange behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**I Want to Have Your Children!**

**Description: Ivan and Alfred have reached a critical point in their relationship when Alfred's attitude toward Ivan seems to take an abrupt change for the worse. Ivan becomes concerned, wondering what exactly he did to cause Alfred's strange behavior.**

**Rating: T Genre: Romance/angst/humor Pairings: Russia/America**

**Warning: Excessive fluff to the point your eyes might bleed. (not really)  
**

**Resa: Hey readers, this story is the prize for xXSerXx for guessing who wrote which part in Past the Drugs and Shitty Ideals. It's based off of the prompt they gave us and it was going to be a one shot, but we couldn't make it that short. :) So here is the beginning~ Congratulations xXSerXx!**

* * *

Alfred slurped on his shake, leaning against the person sitting next to him at the restaurant (aka, McDonalds) happily, "I still can't believe that the theory of robots was invented by a Russian. It's such an American idea!" He said, sighing slightly, he still didn't know if he believed it, but after getting over the initial shock he supposed it showed that their countries people weren't too different from his own. Well, not as much as he had thought anyway.

It was still weird thinking about it sometimes.

Ivan smiled, running a hand through Alfred's hair and taking a swig of vodka. He wasn't totally averse to all soda but Alfred kept giggling whenever he bought a coke, saying something about the coke commercial in his head... So he'd stopped drinking it. He stole one of Alfred's fries and smiled at the blonde as he blathered away, "Well people in my country are just as fascinated by technology as your people Alfred." They were in fact the first people to ever get anything into space, but he wouldn't rub sputnik in Alfred's face again, it would ruin put a dark spot on the rest of the day. He shrugged, "Isaac Asimov was just one of them."

"No, he was one of the most American Russians ever. Because yes, that makes sense, don't question it." Because most would, especially Ivan. He knew Ivan's people were into technology, who wasn't? But they didn't have a Cold War for nothing, it was because they were the best. Though he had kind of hated Ivan then, he didn't so much anymore. Still, such thoughts were dangerous, not because he hated Ivan still, not at all. In fact he knew he cared for the other, but feelings were complicated, so he ignored them, it was best to do that, "And don't steal all the fries, share!" Alfred said, having been distracted by his shake.

"Because you haven't already eaten enough for you plus one." Ivan teased, stealing another one of Alfred's fries and appraising the blonde who found the need to call everything he liked American. At one point at the beginning of their relationship he had even tried calling Ivan American, but that was an argument America could not win. His little blonde was American enough for the both of them, being the embodiment of the country itself.

Pouting, blue eyes becoming hurt, "Did you just say I was eating for two? Bastard, I'm not fat enough to be pregnant!" Cause he wasn't even fat, let alone that fat. Jerk. ...right? Ivan usually didn't lie though...what if it was true? Oh god, he had to go to the gym more often!

The Russian pulled his lover even closer to him than he already was, so that the man was sitting nearly in his lap. Upset that he'd hurt his boyfriend, while at the same time strangely enamoured with the thought of Alfred becoming pregnant. Perhaps one day with the right science... But right now he had to fix the damage done by his comment. "Alfred, I was merely teasing. Your metabolism does quite well in keeping you free of fat, you should know that. All I said was that you eat a lot."

"I guess." He muttered, blushing a bit at the close hug in a public place, not that he minded so much since it was Ivan and all. He would still need to go to the gym more often even with the slight comfort his Russian was trying to provide.

"No guesses." Ivan replied sternly. "I am certain that you are absolutely lovely by every means of the word. I have seen you naked Alfred, I would tell you if you were fat."

"D-don't say that sort of thing in public!" That was embarrassing, at least he didn't have to worry about waiters/waitress' in McD's. But he smiled a bit and leaned into the other, hoping he wasn't just saying that, "Okay." He would believe him this time.

Russia kissed America on the cheek, happy to see his lover was actually listening to him. It was Alfred's confidence and certainty in himself that had attracted Ivan to the man, but they had not dated long before he had found that soft vulnerable side of the American that he once would have been so eager to exploit. He hated to see Alfred second guess himself, to see him feel so insecure in his own body, a body that was nearly perfect in Ivan's opinion. But the blonde's own media left him trying to live up to standards he couldn't meet, inventing flaws that weren't there and overdramatizing the few that actually were. He turned Alfred's face to his, touching their lips together for a moment, "Good."

Smiling a bit, he leaned up to return the soft peck to the taller man's lips. Even if it was a bit silly and even if they were in public, he was happy that Ivan had said it, because it did comfort him a lot quicker than anything else would. It was one of the things he loved about Ivan in all reality. He pulled back a bit, blinking at the thought. Something finally clicked into place, love. He loved Ivan Braginski. And his commitment issues flew into a panic at the very acceptance.

"Get a room Faggots!" Somebody passing by said right then. Alfred's rage built and he turned to look at one of his citizens, pulling away from Ivan.

"Shut it assholes!" But they continued walking away unaffected, causing the blonde to pout.  
Ivan, seeing the man he'd just managed to make happy pouting once more, turned, glaring at the idiot who'd dared to spoil their good mood. To passerby's it seemed that the large man had been shrouded in a dark purple aura that could inspire suicide and bring demons in search of the dark power resonating from him. His glare was felt by the men who'd chosen to insult Ivan, and worse, his lover. It was as though daggers had penetrated their flesh, targeting their hearts, to cause a spreading pain that had them fearing a heart attack. First one man turned, soon followed by his buddies, all clutching their chests faces contorted in real physical pain. They spotted the cause of their discomfort and stumbled backward, a dreadful fear overpowering their bodies as they fell on their asses in their panic to add a little more space between themselves and the violet eyed man with the aura of a mass murderer.

Completely oblivious to the panic or Ivan's scowl as he turned back to the french fries, smile back in place as his mood took a quick turn once again, munching on one of them, "Oh well, haters gonna hate, right Ivan?" He asked, looking at the other and noticing the dark look, "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?"

Ivan turned back to Alfred, mind-crushingly terrifying aura disappearing in a blink, face lighting up, as though becoming infused with Alfred's good mood. "Nothing," He replied with a little smile, feeling the presence of one of the men coming up behind him. "I just don't appreciate people like that."

"I guess, but that's haters for ya." Alfred said, shrugging, it was pretty much a part of life anyway. He noticed the movement and looked behind him to see the guy who had made the offensive comment coming up to them, "They usually don't come back though..." He said uncertainly, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

The man approached Alfred, wringing his hands nervously and glancing over at Ivan before returning his gaze to Alfred. "Uh, hey man... I just wanted to apologize and ummm... tell you I'm sorry for being a jerk a moment ago." He glanced over at Ivan once more, "I'm just kinda in a bad mood today."

"Huh?" Alfred asked, blinking in surprise, but then smiling, "Yeah man, thanks for apologizing!" He gave the other a thumbs up, because it was harder to apologize than to insult somebody, so he kind of admired the other now, "We all have bad days, s'cool, hope it gets better!"

Out of the corner of his eyes the man noticed Ivan give a small, barely noticeable nod and felt the iron weight clutching his heart disappear. He looked to Alfred, so relieved that he was nearly crying, "Thanks man. It already has."

"Ah, that's nice of you to say." So it was true, apologizing made one feel better, he'd have to try it more often himself then, "I'll see you around then!" The man sighed, nodding before leaving as quickly as possible, followed by his band of frightened friends and some of the customers who had witnessed the event, "Huh, he seems nicer then I had thought...wait, does this place seem emptier to you or is just me?" He pondered, "Maybe lunch hour is over or something." Even though it was Sunday.

Ivan smiled innocently clueless, "I don't think so, maybe a large group of people left one of the tables."

"Yeah, that's probably it." It did make a lot of sense, finishing the fries he sighed, standing up and stretching a bit, "Come on, lets go elsewhere." Alfred said, smiling blissfully.

The larger man obeyed, standing to follow Alfred, arm looping around the American's waist. "Where would you like to go? Home? The park? My place? The moon?"

The blonde opened his mouth, leaning against Ivan before his face fell into a strange look. Wait, if he loved Ivan he should tell him before they did any cuddling or had sex now that he knew. Because Ivan should know and stuff, since it did have to do with him, and it didn't feel right to keep it while Ivan hugged him.

Moving out of Ivan's arms casually, "A park sounds amazing!" Alfred said, nodding in agreement with himself. He'd have to tell Ivan, but it didn't seem right in McDonald's. Ivan didn't even like the fast-food chain that much, mostly just came when Alfred insisted. So, elsewhere. Then again, if he told Ivan he loved him then wouldn't that mean he was sort of more committed? And that meant less freedom, right? Hm, he'd think about it on the way to the park he supposed.

They walked out the door into the bright day, heading for the large park east of them where the river flowed into a bright circle of sparkling water. Ivan clasping Alfred's hand and reveling in the warmth of their surrounding and the company. Content to walk in silence with his counterpart.

Hesitating a moment, holding hands was alright, yes? ...no, he felt guilty. He knew he shouldn't, but he'd just have to tell Ivan and then he could hug and kiss the other whenever he wanted! Nodding at the motivation to tell the taller man, he wiggled his hand out of the other and stuck them in his pockets, hoping Russia wouldn't notice.

Ivan frowned a little at the loss of contact, but thought of the stranger's comment the last time they'd shown public signs of affection and shrugged it off as being a way to avoid more unpleasantness.

Okay, so how to say it? Alfred saw a bench in the shade, it wasn't covered in bird poop either. That seemed a good spot, "Ah, Ivan, let's sit there!" He said, pointing at the spot deemed worthy enough. If only there was a place where they had first met or something. As sappy as it sounded, Alfred was kind of a romantic at heart. Still, considering he didn't even remember where he first met Ivan, somewhere in Washington probably before he was even a nation yet. So that option was out of it.

Ivan sat on the bench, his vodka still in hand as he reclined against the wood, admiring the beauty of America's land. The bright day highlighted the many colors of the plants surrounding them as people played in the water and walked over the paths of the park.

Alfred sat on the bench next to his lover happily, legs moving under the wood in the constant restlessness they had even when he was too lazy to even move a foot. He looked at Ivan, watching the other for a moment. Sure he was sort of nervous, but he was sure that when he told the Russian it would be okay. He opened his mouth.

Russia watched Alfred expectantly, it seemed he needed to say something, as his mouth was opening and closing like that of a goldfish, but nothing was coming out. Ivan had seen it happen before, when Alfred was over thinking something and trying to find the right way to say it, but normally by now he would have blurted out something incomprehensible and be trying once more to say what he meant.

His mouth closed however, instead just staring like a deer caught in the headlights as Ivan watched him. He just didn't know how to say it. Why is it whenever he had something really important to say he could never say it? Oh, maybe try saying it in a different way, "I like hamburgers, even if they come from innocent cows." . . . failed. Alfred let his head drop into the palm of his hand.

Oh! There it was! the nonsense rambling had begun. He wondered when he'd get to hear what Alfred really wanted to say. "Umm. Well, at least the cows are put to good use Alfred."

"That is so true!" Alfred said, looking uncertain about what to say next, but at least Ivan knew what to say to cheer him up a bit, "Okay so..." Have to come up with another way to say it, "Oh, there's jam and bee-charmers, no wait..." He rested his hand on his chin thoughtfully, furrowing his eyebrows. He was pretty sure that all the movies he had ever watched were messing with his mind whenever he needed to make an analogy to something, "Phillip Morris!" He said triumphantly, sighing, that was an amazing movie.

"Alfred." Ivan pause, brow furrowing, "Are you trying to say something about gay lovers?" Because the last thing he'd said was the only thing that referenced anything he knew, America had made him watch the movie one night when he was PMSing. Because Alfred PMSed often and it seemed sappy romances were the only thing that could change his mood to something a little more pleasant.

The question ended with the result of Alfred staring at him, "H-how did-" Then again Ivan was kind of a mind reader. He shifted on the bench park, blushing a bit before nodding, "Yeah, sort of..."

The Russian chuckled, "If you can't get it out Alfred, you should pause, get your thoughts together and try again in a little while." He nodded to a bridge situated along the river, "Let's buy some bread and feed the ducks."

"Yes!" Alfred said, eyes practically sparkling at the thought. The ducks were always so cute, with the small little babies following behind and the family. Then how they would sometimes fight over the bread. There was nothing uncute about them, plus Ivan was right, best to plan more about how to say it. Then he wouldn't embarrass himself as much.

After purchasing two small loaves of bread Ivan led Alfred up to the top of the bridge, handing his lover one of the loaves and hanging over the railing. He broke off a couple chunks of bread fumbling as he tried to use it with the same hand that was holding his vodka bottle and spilling it over the tip of the loaf. Ignoring it, he threw the pieces in his hand out into the water.

"Um...Ivan?" Alfred asked as he threw in some himself, "You're not going to feed the ducks the alcoholic bread are you?" He could never tell with Ivan.

"Whyever not? This alcohol is made quite naturally." And it had never hurt him before.

"So? It might be funny to see them drunk, but it might kill them!" Alfred said, pouting a bit at his strange lover.

"Yes?" Ivan asked as though this shouldn't mean anything. "Were you worried about that when you did the thing with the Coke and the Squirrels?"

"Well...that was..." Alfred faltered, "If you never mention it again, you may feed the ducks the vodka bread then."

He laughed and broke off fome of the soggy end of the bread, tossing it to the waterbirds. "It is a deal."

Alfred smiled in victory before turning back to watch the ducks eating up the bread.

Ivan continued feeding the birds, waiting for a reaction though he was to be sadly disappointed as it appeared that no one bird ate enough of it for there to be any visible side effects. He had seen people get ducks drunk in other countries before when they were about to chop their heads off. A drunk duck was more tranquil when you needed the animal to stop fighting for it's life, so it had not been very entertaining. He had supposed that with more of the creatures around if one of the creatures became inebriated something more interesting would happen.

Oblivious to the slightly dark thoughts of his lover Alfred dropped some bread into the pond, watching the ducks eating, glad they didn't seem to be drowning because they were drunk on vodka. He tore off a piece of bread and ate some himself, wasn't fair if the ducks were the only ones to eat it, how he figured it. Though it would taste really good with butter melted on it. That sounded so good right now, if only there was a way for butter to be more portable so people could bring it along for stuff. Or just sell it in a bakery. Should be an option, when you buy bread, they should just ask 'would you like butter with that' just like McD's asked 'would you like to make that into a meal' it was the same concept! Wait, was there something he was suppose to be thinking about that was (somehow) more important?

Russia turned his gaze from the cute little ducklings quacking below to the even cuter American standing beside him, taking in how much more relaxed his boyfriend had gotten since the slightly awkward moment on the bench before they'd come up here. He was smiling as he nibbled on the bread he was sharing with the birds below, leaning so far over the railing that he was nearly on the other side of it. Ivan sidled in beside him to slide and arm around Alfred's waist. "Fredka?"

Alfred jumped a bit, grabbing onto the arm around him instinctively so he wouldn't fall over the edge. Moving back towards the safety of the bridge, he sat on the railing, turning to look at the taller man, "That's my name." Was Ivan already bored of the ducks? Oh wait, that's right, he was trying to think of ways to romantically confess his love. Erg, how could he forget? Well, might as well see what Ivan wanted, "What's up?"

Ivan leaned in, kissing Alfred on the lips and looking strangely vulnerable when he pulled away, cheeks tinged slightly pink as he blinked at his lover. "Alfred... I just wanted you to know..." He paused and smiled shyly as he placed another kiss on Alfred's lips. "I love you."

Alfred stared at Ivan, mouth agape for a moment and mind working hard to process what was just told to him. He felt like he was falling backwards really, it was really strange, he felt really happy though, but also a lot of other things. He was trying to figure everything out, but it seemed so scrambled and confused that he didn't seem to be able to get it. So when he hit the water beneath them, he was more than a little shocked, but it seemed like the wake up call he had needed, though not exactly welcome.

Ivan loved him. He had said he loved him, Alfred F. Jones, which yeah, tons of people loved him, but Ivan loved Alfred. That was amazing and yet...and yet...that bastard had read his mind and known what he was wanting to say! And it had been so sweet and cute and romantic~ No, wait, this was a challenge! Ivan had somehow known he was going to try confessing romantically and had gone over his head to do something amazing.

Well, he could do better, or he wasn't the United States of the most awesome country ever, America. This was a challenge from Ivan on who could confess the most romantically. B-but, that wasn't fair, Ivan should know how hard it was for him to confess! He didn't know how to do it and Ivan had done it and done a beautiful thing with the walk in the park, feeding ducks vodka bread and kissing him as he sat on the railing. It was just... so... he would find something that would beat that! He would.

All of these thoughts happened in about a couple seconds. Alfred didn't have many coherent thoughts, but when he did they usually moved quickly, especially when he thought of it as a challenge.

Alfred's fall was, surprising, to say the least. He had been balanced perfectly on the railing, no possibility of toppling over the railing and then he had- he had what? Fainted? It was a possibility even though the Russian had never seen his lover do such a thing before, and before Ivan could think to reach for him, he was falling into the water below. The ducks scattering frantically as America made a small wave on impact with the liquid. He watched as Alfred sank and then slowly floated upward once more before staying there, floating on his back with his eyes closed.

A small duckling approached Alfred, staring at him curiously before fleeing the scene once more before Ivan, minus his jacket, scarf, and shoes, landed in the water beside the blonde. Carefully treading water as he pulled Alfred into his arms and headed for the river bank.

Being pulled through the water, Alfred clung to the warm body. Why was the pond so freaking cold? Water should always be warm, like hot tubs, okay maybe not hot tubs, because it was kind of fun to sit in the hot tub then jump into the cool pool in hotels and stuff and let one's body go through the shock of it. Okay, all natural water should be as warm as Florida's coast during the summer damn it! Wait, who was dragging him? He looked up a bit, "O-oh, h-hey I-Ivan, i-i-isn't it cold?" And the bastard had saved him from freezing death at the hands of the evil pond. This was going to be hard to top off.

Ivan cradled Alfred in his arms as he stepped from the cold water watching him with loving concern as he headed across the bride, grabbing his stuff with one hand before adjusting his grip on Alfred and moving forward. "It is fine, I can handle it. Your country is not so cold as mine. How about you Alfred? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm alright, just cold." Alfred muttered, blushing a bit in embarrassment. How could he fall into a pond? Stupid. Totally not cool or heroic. He coughed a bit to help clear his throat, words seeming to be stuck there, "Y-you didn't have to jump in like that you know." He muttered quietly, looking away and trying to ignore the fact he was being carried still. But it was so warm.

Ivan slipped into the small restroom provided by the park that was, thankfully, empty as the entered. He set Alfred down on the marble countertop and began to strip him, "Of course I did, I could not leave you there to get hypothermia."

He ignored the fact that he said Alfred's country was not too cold only moments ago, setting aside Alfred's sopping wet clothes and drying him as best as he could with paper towels provided by the park.

Alfred squirmed, moving away and pouting at mostly being naked in such a public place, "Nooooo, it's warm outside, I won't die. The water's just cold. Ivan!" This was way weird, "We could go home and get a towel maybe..." Even though it was forever away, the sun was warm, as long as the wind just stopped blowing even the light breeze it had.

Ivan shook his head, "It is fine, you do not like the cold so you should be warm da?"

He grabbed his jacket and slipped Alfred into the oversized coat, wrapping his scarf around the American's neck and even going so far as to put him into Ivan's own shoes and socks. "There, that should do until you have dry clothes to wear." Not to mention something about Alfred wearing his clothes satisfied a darker, much more possessive side of Ivan, but he wouldn't admit to that out loud unless they were in bed. He picked up Alfred's wet clothes and held them under one arm, "Where would you like to go now?

Twirling a length of what he knew was Ivan's precious scarf, he buried his nose into it. Of course it smelled just like Ivan did, and it was kind of warm, though parts of it stuck to him since he was still wet. He kind of liked wearing Ivan's clothes, they always made him feel safe and warm and reminded him of his lover. Not that he'd ever admit it in a thousand years to the other. Still, it just kept adding to the list of things that Ivan was doing that were so amazingly sweet and romantic. And Ivan loved him, he still had to figure that out. But that would come after he confessed his own love!

Then maybe they could figure it out together. But in the meantime, this day had to stop being so romantic, it was just making it harder for him to think of something better! But what could not be romantic? What was the least romantic thing ever? . . . . falling into a pond. Check, did that. Okay, well that hadn't worked. It seemed that Ivan could turn even the least romantic situations into just that. Lucky. Why couldn't he do that? Well, it didn't matter, he was going to try his hardest, give it his all! Oh wait, he had to answer the question, "Huh? Oh...um...I don't know, I don't want to fall into anymore ponds...and what about your shoes?" Ivan probably couldn't fit into his.

Ivan shook his head, pulling Alfred to his feet, "I will be fine. I have walked barefoot in Siberia during a snowstorm before. I'm sure I can manage a little dirt and asphalt."

Alfred stared blankly, "That's not comforting, in fact, that's the opposite of comforting!"

Russia chuckled, "Relax Alfred. I will be fine."

Alfred pouted a bit, "You shouldn't walk around barefoot though! It's not right!" He protested, crossing his arms over his chest in stubborn defiance.

"If I put my shoes on I am going to carry you home."

Alfred furrowed his eyebrows thinking. Carrying home was romantic, that was bad. But so was Ivan going barefoot, he would just have to sacrifice himself for Ivan's sake! "F-Fine, but I want a piggy back ride." Alfred said, nodding in agreement with himself, that solved both problems!

Ivan pulled off his shirt after he put his shoes on, moving his and Alfred's dripping things so that they wouldn't get Alfred wet as he kneeled in front of Alfred. "Alright then," he replied, "I'll carry you."

Alfred stared at the familiar muscular back almost longingly before shaking his head to clear it and blushing, moving so his arms around the others rarely exposed neck, legs moving around the other's waist, hiding his face into the crook of Ivan's neck and waiting for the other to carry him.

Ivan stood, walking out into the sunshine to feel the breeze on damp and soaked skin as he began heading for Alfred's house at a steady gait. The other nation was pressed comfortably into his skin and he was beyond happy he'd finally managed to tell Alfred how he felt, but... Somehow the blondes reaction didn't seem very reassuring. Perhaps it was just shock, or the public setting, those men in McDonald's may have made his lover antsy about PDA...

"You better not get a cold." Alfred muttered against the skin, trying to hide his blush. He hoped a lot of his people weren't around to see him. Cuddling with Ivan was one thing, but being carried? That was just...well, he refused to see anybody who might be there, eyes focusing on Ivan's skin before him. Still if Ivan got a cold because of him, he was going to flip out on Ivan...once the other was better of course. Still.

Ivan shook his head, "Nyet, a cold cannot best me. I will be fine." He cut across the street, swerving to avoid a moving car as he hopped up to the other sidewalk.

Hoping the other was right, he closed his eyes slightly, smiling where Ivan couldn't see. Despite a couple of things, it had actually been a nice day. He still needed to confess his love, but that could wait for tomorrow. And in the mean time, before he was allowed to walk on his own, he would enjoy Ivan carrying him for the moment, listening to cars driving by.

Ivan followed the sidewalk a few blocks down, past the McDonald's they'd eaten at before, turning here and there through traffic lights and red lights. It took nearly a half an hour and Alfred was asleep on Ivan's back when he made his way through the unlocked door (Which was slightly concerning, he hoped Alfred didn't always leave it open like this) and made his way to Alfred's room.

Alfred woke up slowly when the sounds he had fallen asleep too - the sounds of stepping and cars - became very dulled, showing a sign of the environment changing. Moving to try and figure out if it was something dangerous or something, "Who..." He muttered, blinking his eyes open a bit.

Ivan deposited Alfred on his bed and moved to grab his own suitcase placed in the corner of the room. "Pryviet sleeping beauty."

Alfred rubbed his eyes sleepily, rolling to his side to watch Ivan, "What? I thought we were outside...wait, where are we?" He asked, looking around a bit before smiling, "Oh my room, cool." He sighed, sitting up a bit.

Russia nodded, "You fell asleep on the way over." He slipped from his pants and grabbed a shirt from his suitcase. "So I brought you in."

The American watched Ivan change, blinking his eyes to try and get the sleep out of them as he continued slowly waking up, "Oh, m'kay."

Ivan turned when he was in dry clothes once more and went to sit on the edge of the bed next to Alfred, "You look good like that."

His eyes roamed Alfred's body, clad in only his scarf and his coat which had come open at some point to reveal a lot more of his lover than he'd ever be willing to let anyone else soon.

Having completely forgotten he was wearing Ivan's clothes until that moment, he looked down at himself, and seeing the coat open, blushed and pulled it back over himself so it was covering everything again, "I guess I should give you this stuff back and get dried off..."

The russian shook his head, "You don't need to, you've dried by now and I don't mind lending you my clothes."

Alfred smiled a bit, nodding. He did like wearing them...then again Ivan might be missing his scarf. Oh well, he'd give the clothes back eventually, he'd have too, they belonged to the tall Russian after all.

Ivan lay back against the pillows arm wrapping around Alfred's shoulders and eyes closing, "It is a pity I must leave tomorrow. But I will see you before the next meeting, da?"

The blond shifted a little, but it was okay for Ivan to sort of hug him? Especially if he was tired and that meant that he was just being naturally cuddly. Yes, that was alright, "Yeah of course you will!" He promised, he had to confess his love to Ivan sometime soon, but if it wasn't tomorrow - and really he needed more time to plan something spectacular - then he would need to see Ivan later, but definitely before the next meeting. He'd be ready!

Ivan lay there, watching Alfred as the blonde continued their conversation, transforming it into something somewhat one sided. But Ivan didn't mind, Alfred could talk enough for a dozen people and he was pretty tired anyway. His face pressed against the top of Alfred's hair as he began to drift off to sleep.

Alfred noticed Ivan asleep and stopped his talking a bit, looking at the other and smiling. He did have to carry him all the way here, so the big guy would be tired. Shifting slightly, he turned and cuddled into Ivan, closing his eyes to fade off to sleep too. It was always harder to sleep when he wasn't sleeping close to the Russian.

* * *

**NekoKayia: I had fun writing Alfred's thoughts x3**

**ResaKeilor: They amused me, poor him, so fail at commitment.**

**NekoKayia: I know, he is. But he tried for Ivan 8D**

**ResaKeilor: He did, maybe soon he'll actually succeed. Hopefully.**

**NekoKayia: Pffffffft *laughs hysterically***

**ResaKeilor: Are you planning something deviant?**

**NekoKayia: Who me? *bats eyelashes innocently* Why never. I'm the heroic America after all.**

**ResaKeilor: Suuuurrrre. And I'm Latvia.**

**NekoKayia: Really? 8D *huggles* how cute~**

**ResaKeilor: *Pouts* I am not cute. Go away.**

**NekoKayia: so cute~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**ResaKeilor: *Sticks out tongue* Anyway, thank you peoples for reading, I'm leaving. And for the record I am not cute, take it from the person who sees her own face in the mirror everyday. *leaves***

**NekoKayia: She is, take it from the person who sees her everyday. But thank you all for reading and hope you enjoyed~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ivan sat waiting for Alfred in the restaurant the other man had recommended, happy that for once the first place on the American's mind was not in fact McDonalds, but a nice, nearly elegant restaurant with palatable food.

The aforementioned hyperactive nation bit his lip, looking around the restaurant for the country he had invited. He hoped that this would work, he had thought that going to McD's to declare his love was the most romantic thing ever, but Ivan wasn't fond of the place, so it'd probably have the exact opposite effect. But hopefully this would work! Spotting Ivan he smiled and walked over, sitting down, "Hey dude, sorry to keep you waiting!" He greeted cheerfully.

Ivan smiled back at him in greeting, "It is fine, I hope you do not mind I have already ordered drinks. Coke for me, and Pepsi for you."

The honest truth was they were both coke, the flavor difference was very small so Ivan tended to just tell the blonde it was the drink he wanted. Ever since the cold war Alfred had thought Coke to be an unpatriotic drink and stuck only with pepsi, adamantly insisting that once it was a commie it would always be a commie and then telling Ivan it was only different for him because he hung out with the heroicness that was America often enough to cancel out his commie nature. Nevermind that Coke was an American product, the USSR had liked it so apparently it was the devil's drink.

"Oh awesome! Thanks." Alfred grinned, good to know that Ivan had learned by now to buy him Pepsi, not Coke. There was still that bit of him that disliked drinking the once declared communistic drink, "So how was the flight over?" It was always painful, but sometimes they didn't lose their baggage. Sometimes.

Ivan shrugged beginning his next sentence with a sigh, "I flew first class because I was not in the mood to deal with screaming children, but there was an American woman traveling by the name Angelina flying first class and her children were quite noisy."

"So you had to deal with them anyway? Well kids are usually fun when it's not travelling. Though you're childish enough." Alfred teased playfully, smiling.

"I do not scream and cry for hours." Russia replied with a bland look, he really wasn't in the mood to talk about out of control brats.

Alfred grinned, resting his arm on the table to hold his head on his hand, "Well if I wanted you too, I bet you would~"

Ivan's bored expression morphed into a grin, entertained by the very idea of what his boyfriend implied. "Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Nope, cause it's just a fact." Alfred said, smacking his lips once.

"I think you are getting our roles reversed Alfred." The Russian stated taking a sip of water and grinning cockily, a single eyebrow arching to emphasize his point.

Alfred blushed, "S-Shut up, just cause you top most of the time doesn't mean I can't pretend to be a little dominant okay!"

The waiter cleared his throat as he came up behind Alfred to deliver their drinks, the man's face neutrally blank.

"Your drinks. Are you ready to order?" The employee asked as Alfred let his head slam to the table, large blush showing across his face, ears, and the back of his neck.

Ivan snorted, nearly losing his water before he began to choke on it, coughing loudly into his napkin, eyes watering as he watched the stricken expression on Alfred's face. Only the blonde would pay so little attention to his surroundings that the man serving them would hear that pass his lips. Though it was good to know the public would have no question on who actually was in charge. "Da." He managed to get out around a gasp, "I think we are."

Alfred looked up a bit, trying to hide his face at the same time, though it didn't work out so well, "What? I haven't even looked at the menu!"

Ivan shrugged, "They have a burger, and you normally just get that with everything on it or the steak." He smiled. "Am I wrong?"

Alfred pouted at him a bit before letting his head fall and mumbling into the table, "Yes. Sometimes I get both."

"Then would you like both?" Russia asked patiently, as though speaking to a child who needed to be coached through the process of deciding his meal choice.

"...no...just the burger..." Alfred muttered quietly. He didn't want to become fat.

"Alright," Ivan turned to the waiter. "A burger with everything on it for him and a steak for me."

The waiter nodded, finishing writing in his little book before walking away. Alfred looked up to pout at Ivan, "Next time warn me." He hissed.

Ivan chuckled and shook his head, "And miss that cute blush spreading across your cheeks?"

"Yes! It's not worth it!" Alfred said, blush deepening.

"Da." Ivan nodded, "I believe it is."

"No!" Alfred muttered, pouting.

"But you're blushing is so cute."

"N-No it's not!"

The large Russian nodded, "Da. It is quite adorable."

"No. It. Is. Not." Alfred emphasized before sitting up a bit so he could cross his arms and look away to sulk.

Russia chuckled leaning across the table toward Alfred, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"Maybe." Alfred pouted, stubbornly refusing to look at Ivan still.

Russia touched Alfred's chin with the tip of his finger, trying to get the blonde to face him. "Why would I lie to you Love? Do you find that I do that often?"

He swore his heart skipped a beat at the word love. Stupid heart, overreacting, what a sap. Maybe it was a good idea to tear it out like Davy Jones. Huh, maybe that would be romantic. No, focus Jones! "N-No, but it's my body though, so don't I get to say in if it's cute or not?" He argued, trying to use logic, it hurt his brain, but he let Ivan move his face, though his eyes looked down at the table rather than at Ivan. No matter what anybody said, those eyes were hypnotic. Like a snake or Basilisk, yeah like the one in Harry Potter.

The taller man shook his head, kissing Alfred on the forehead, "Nyet. You need a different perspective on the matter, and mine is correct."

Alfred smiled a bit, wanting to lean into the touch that he missed even after so short a time apart. Oh but wait, he had to confess first and Ivan trying to be so sweet was not helping him concentrate at all! Pulling away from the slight kiss unwillingly, he sat back against his chair, "Whatever! I totally don't think that's it. You're probably just making that up."

Ivan shook his head, voice coming out husky and deep as he carefully examined his lover. "Nothing I have said has been fabled. I believe you are the sexiest, handsomest, most adorable man I have ever laid eyes on."

And the blush was back. He decided to blame his heart once again. His face didn't need that much blood ever. Like never ever, in his entire life. But he loved the praise honestly, Ivan probably knew what a glutton he was for attention and praise - and food also of course. He probably would have hugged the other and nuzzled against him happily if not for the location and that Alfred was suppose to be the one making Ivan all blushy and flustered and cute and then confess and everything would be amazing! "D-Don't say that stuff here." There, maybe that would stop Ivan from being so amazingfully romantic. Wow, never before had he wished Ivan wasn't.

Ivan watched the next blush intently, cataloging it with each of the other cute images of Alfred he had stored in his mind. Marveling at the effect a few words could have on a man who seemed at times to have both very little self-esteem and more self-esteem than he could contain. He smirked, happy to know that his words carried so much weight with the cute blonde, that he could rid America of his insecurities and make him blush in happy embarrassment with just a few of them. It was beautiful. Now if only Alfred would get over his odd new aversion to touching in public, he would scoop the man into his arms and shower him with praise. "Then where would you like me to take you so that I might say these things?" Ivan nearly purred.

"I dunno...not here." Alfred said, figuring he'd be able to get to telling Ivan how he felt before they had to leave here. The waiter dropped off their drinks, and Alfred happily drank from the beautiful, cold, black, lightly fizzing liquid. Quenching his thirst easily through the small straw as the tasteful drink rolled across his tongue. He was happy to have something to occupy his mouth so he didn't say something stupid like what vitamins were the healthiest with soup...yeah...

Ivan chuckled, sipping his own coke. "Alright then. I will say them tonight when I am ravishing your nude body."

Alfred blushed again, choking a bit on the liquid as he tried to breath in to say something with the pepsi in his mouth. He pulled back, covering his mouth before glaring slightly at Ivan, "See, you just said other things!" And they sounded amazing too. He could just picture it. But he forced himself to quickly think of other things. Like kittens or puppies. Those could never be sexual...unless Ivan had like kitty ears on and- ah, blue skies and pumpkins!

Ivan continued chuckling though now it was at Alfred's dismay, "But they were such wonderful thoughts. I could hardly keep them to myself now could I? That would be worse than a sin~"

"Actually lust is a sin so-" Alfred stuck his tongue out in finish of the sentence, internally claiming victory over the discussion.

"Perhaps I do not speak simply from lust." Was the reply, in a softer gentler voice this time, "I told you Alfred, I love you. It's only natural for me to be thinking of my lover."

Alfred looking away still blushing, happy at that, but still! Maybe he should tell Ivan now, "H-Hey Ivan, I have something to tell you-" Alfred started quickly, when the waiter came and put food down on the table for them.

"There you are, would you like anything else?"

Ivan shook his head, "I believe at the moment we are fine. What do you think Alfred?"

He stared at the burger, thinking only of devouring it, "I'm awesome." He said, grabbing the food and taking a bite. He liked McDonalds, but burgers at different restaurants were usually sooooo good.

Ivan waved the waiter away before carefully beginning to cut his own steak, "You were saying something Alfred?"

"Huh?" Alfred said, looking up from devouring his food. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, "Um...I don't remember." He'd think about it once he was done eating!

Russia nodded, continuing to eat in the appreciative silence that followed both of them enjoying their food. Halfway through the steak, while Alfred started on the last little bit of his burger Ivan leaned across the table holding his fork out with a small slice of the meat. "Would you like to try mine?"

"Why, aren't you going to eat it?" Alfred frowned. Was it not good? He would have to talk to the management for not giving Ivan like the best steak ever!

"I am rather full." Ivan replied, "I am unsure as to whether I would be able to eat the rest and I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"Oh." Alfred said, smiling as he calmed down a bit, "Well sure if you don't want it, I'll have it!" He said enthusiastically.

Ivan smiled, he had known Alfred would want it, that he had from the beginning and was likely too worried about his weight to let anyone know so. Stupid American media, tainting his mind with thoughts that troubled him.

"Here, I don't have a fork, so give me yours." Alfred said, gesturing with his hand for Ivan to give him said utensil.

"Alright." Ivan complied and handed the fork to Alfred, before he stole one of the blondes fries, munching on the crunchy potato.

Raising an eyebrow at Ivan for stealing food even though he said he was full, he brushed it off and grabbed the fork, starting on the steak more than happily.

With a light smile and a that strange warmth he continued to feel growing in his belly that he had recently realized was love Ivan watched Alfred continue to devour his food joyously. Laughing and talking to him, unaware of anyone else in the room, but strangely distant all the way across the table from him. A moment that would be hard to beat considering very few things pleased him more than watching his counterpart smile like that. He hoped it would not fade too quickly, something was troubling Alfred and it seemed he could not find it in himself to tell Ivan, and that hurt worse than the fact that America was so troubled in the first place.

And it was only later, much later, as they exited the restaurant that Alfred realized he'd forgotten to say those three very important words.

* * *

Alfred sucked on the straw leading to the milkshake happily, watching as some people came in, bored. He hated world meetings, they were always so...so...boring.

Ivan noticing his dull expression leaned in next to Alfred, whispering in his ear. "Alfred, you don't have to look so bored already. We have not even started the meeting yet."

Alfred looked at Ivan with big pleading eyes, "Don't tell me that! That means the worst is still to come!"

Russia chuckled, shaking his head. "But are you not to present today Alfred? That is normally at least somewhat entertaining."

"Yeah, I am, but everything before and after that is sooooo boring. But yes, mine is the best, glad somebody sees it." He said, nodding.

"Well then just daydream about your own presentation until you're up. I can take notes for you." And then perhaps the meetings would go faster, with less interruptions from his blonde lover.

Grinning brightly at Ivan, Alfred nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! That would be awesome, you're the best Ivan! And if anybody asks, just tell them that I am totally paying attention."

Ivan nodded in mock seriousness, "I will be sure to do that." Certainly no one would notice if every time they tried to talk about it Ivan glared their way...

Alfred smiled happily as he rested his chin on his hand, arms on the table as he dutifully stared out the nearest window to dream about hamburgers and aliens.

(meeting stuff, and now it's Alfred's turn)

Alfred stood up happily, going to the front of the meeting with a poorly drawn poster that was colored in with crayons. It had been fun making. Something he was proud of, even though most did't know what it was of, they just lacked imagination, "Okay, so to save the planet from nuclear waste, I totally have a super cool plan! Japan and Germany will create robot-hero-men that I have made blueprints of. China can of course help with the paying of equipment and in return get a few free robot-hero-men, which by the way still needs a name, I was thinking Marzipan, like the sugar just cause it'll use this special type of ingredient that will absorb the harmful waste and leave behind awesome clean water, neutralizing any sort of chemicals. And the ingredient will taste like sugar and totally be eatable...before it absorbs the hazardous chemical, not after. Which mine and Russia's scientist will work on. And of course this will all be tested in England. Then after, Italy can make pasta. That way, nobody's left out and of course I take all the credit for this awesome idea. All I need is all your signatures to agreeing and not holding me or my country liable for any malfunctions, injuries, physical or mental harm, all that good stuff. After that, we can get started!" Alfred finished, grinning as he finished his speech in less than a minute.

The room was less than enamored, they normally were whenever Alfred's plans involved robots. Ivan smiled and buried it in his scarf as Arthur got to his feet. "Alfred. That is absurd."

Japan on the other hand was nodding, "I could try to make something of that sort." He like any ideas that imitated his manga.

"I do not make robots I am an engineer not a strange scientist."

"ARU YOU ALREADY OWE ME-"

"I can make pasta!"

"Oh fine, Japan, Russia, and Italy can help me and you all can be losers and lose out on my awesome invention!" Alfred huffed, but then looked at China, "Well I wouldn't owe you so much if you weren't buying my debt from other countries! Stop doing that already!"

"I want to monopolize on your debt."

"Yeah. I know." Alfred said, glaring, "Stop doing it."

Yao shook his head, "Then stop accumulating debt."

"Then stop...being communist!" Yeah, that was an awesome comeback!

"I'll stop being communist when you stop slaughtering cows."

"Those cows make burgers! And don't act like you don't have McDd's in your country China!"

"I was just making a point that would contrast your own absurd statement."

"Oh, too unoriginal to come up with even your own insult? How typical of you."

"It is original boy. It is just absurd, like the statements you make."

"What? That's totally not true! But don't worry, I know you're all just all jealous of my brilliant mind."

And how does one respond to such stupidity? The room fell silent. Many people trying to repress laughter.

Alfred gleamed in the silence, their guilt of being accused of truth showing clear to him. He nodded, "Good, now anybody who wants to join can sign up with me before the month is over or lose out on this awesome opportunity." He was sure many would. So he hopped off of the the podium stand thing and walked back to his seat cheerfully.

Japan nodded while many of the other nations just shook their head or whispered insulting jokes about the blonde into their neighbors ears.

Oblivious to the gossip about the lack of his intelligence, Alfred smiled enthusiastically, planning things out some more in his head. Chuckling a bit at a ridiculous and far fetched idea that crossed his mind.

As Alfred returned to his seat, Ivan reached for his hand with a smile place just above the edge of his scarf. "Well Alfred, you were correct. Your speeches are quite entertaining."

"Yeah, that's cause I'm awesome! This is going to be the best plan ever. Especially since so many people agreed to help this time!" He grinned back happily.

"Ummm... Da." As far as Ivan could tell only Feliciano and Kiku had managed to sum up any enthusiasm for the idea at all... He had not even agreed to anything though he was sure America assumed he was for any of his ideas whether they be good or... Well... Like this one.

At least Alfred's enthusiasm for these things never failed to be quite cute.

Alfred nodded enthusiastically, "It's going to be great!" He said, leaning his chin into his hand and grinning off into the ceiling.

Ivan smiled, oh well, If it made Alfred happy it was a spectacular idea. He slipped an arm around Alfred's waist, pulling him in with a smile and nuzzling against his ear. "I'm sure it will be."

Alfred blushed, wishing to relax into the other's embrace. He nodded a bit in agreement to the agreement before pulling away from the taller, trying to make it seem as natural as possible.

It had not been worse than a touch, Ivan could not comprehend how Alfred would shy away from him for this simple touch when they'd done much, much worse in public settings before... What was up with the man he loved of late?

Alfred didn't notice Ivan's dilemma, smiling blissfully out the window once again, oblivious to the way Ivan continued to steal glances or interact with him throughout the rest of the world conference. Eyes glinting wetly when he was continually brushed aside or ignored.

* * *

Alfred flopped down on the large bed, sighing, "Finally! The meeting's over!" He exclaimed in relief,to lazy to take off his shoes for the moment, but they were hanging over the bed. He wasn't completely stupid, the bed would get dirty! And Ivan had been very upset when he had jumped on the bed with shoes on. It wasn't his fault it couldn't stand his awesome shoes and it broke (because that's what happened, it wasn't because he was fat, shut up!).

Ivan removed his own footwear, removing his coat and going to take a seat next to Alfred, laughing at the other man's exaggerated relief. "Yes, it is nice to finally have some time alone."

His eyes scanned Alfred from the tips of his muddy sneakers (which shouldn't be on the carpet...) all the way to the bouncing piece of hair sticking up over the rest. Perhaps now he could steal a bit of the affection he'd been denied over and over again in the public. Or even receive some even better attention, in places they couldn't show in public.

Alfred rolled over, smiling up at Ivan, "Yeah, dude! It was the most boring thing ever. And England kept nagging and nagging..." Alfred hummed thoughtfully, suddenly wondering what his older brother would think of him loving Ivan Braginski, or Russia. Probably not too happy, and Japan would not approve either, "hey how do you think Arthur would react if he knew we were like an item?"

"He would probably be quite upset. Even more so if he knew we were having sex."

Alfred laughed, "Man, that is so true! He would be so pissed then." He grinned at the thought, letting his head rest on his arms.

Ivan walked closer to Alfred, leaning in so their faces were close and he hoped Alfred got the hint. "Da, extremely~"

Alfred nodded, smiling up at Ivan, it was nice to look into his violet eyes, they always looked so much clearer when Ivan was closer, he should do it more often, but he never did, "Yep, he would probably have a heart attack and die." That thought shouldn't have amused him as much as it did.

Ivan pressed a hand to Alfred's chest, rubbing it gently and kissed him on the cheek. "What fun that would be~"

Alfred squirmed a bit under the kiss and hand moving across his chest, "Well I mean that would kind of be bad..." Alfred muttered absentmindedly. He tilted his head to the side a bit curiously. Okay, so Ivan might possibly just be being cuddly, or he was wanting sex. He couldn't really tell sometimes. It would help if Ivan dropped hints.

Ivan straddled Alfred, pulling him into an embrace and pressing their lips together once more. He smirked and kissed Alfred's cheek, whispering in his ear, "Let's make his nightmare come true." Hopefully now the blonde would get the hint.

Alfred blushed under Ivan's administrations, looking horrified, "I don't want to have sex in front of Artie!"

"I meant have sex right now Alfred."

"Oh..." He sighed in relief before his eyes widened slightly a bit in realization, "Oh." He said.

Ivan chuckled, "And the information has finally processed."

He leaned in, taking Alfred's soft lips between his teeth to nibble and suck harshly at first the top one and then the bottom until both were red and swollen with his administrations. He then pressed both of them flush against his own lips, locking Alfred in a tight embrace.

Alfred moaned into the kiss, letting his eyes fall as he opened his mouth and licked against Ivan's lips, asking for more of the kiss. Moving his arms up to Ivan's back.

Ivan opened his mouth, tongue sliding against Alfred's own wet appendage, sliding around it and exploring the soft flesh on the inside of his cheeks.

Moving his tongue against the elders, he suddenly remembered that he wasn't suppose to be having kissy fun time with Ivan until after he confessed his love. Pulling away from the kiss, he took a breath of air, "Ivan-" He started.

The Russian stole another kiss from his lover, smiling happily down on him. "Da Fredka?"

Squirming uncomfortably Alfred bit his bottom lip, looking up at Ivan in almost an apologetic way, "I'm...I'm not really in the mood for like...you know...anything like sexual?" Alfred got out weakly, knowing that Ivan wouldn't approve.

Ivan's smile fell, easily spotting the lie. The blonde had been moaning into his touch only a moment ago and now? He sat up, getting off of Alfred and turning before the blonde could see him upset. Freezing his face in a smile before he would look at him again, "Oh? Really? Is that why you seemed so eager only a moment ago?"

* * *

**NekoKayia: And that's where we're ending it.**

**ResaKeilor: Yep, right before the part that made the rating go up~**

**NekoKayia: And beware of waiters, they will come in at awkward moments. Like that one time I said orgasm in a restaurant. True story. I feel your pain Alfred!**

**ResaKeilor: *snort* Yeah, you two have similar luck.**

**NekoKayia: I stick my tongue out at you.**

**ResaKeilor: Well I bite my thumb at you.**

**NekoKayia: 0.0 How dare you! This is war sir!**

**ResaKeilor: And I will win! Yay~**

**NekoKayia: No, I will win.**

**Resa: Pfft. Suure you will.**

**Neko: I'm glad you agree.**

**ResaKeilor: Anyway, byebye to our not-so-adoring fans!**

**NekoKayia: We love you! 8D hope you enjoyed the update~**


End file.
